


You've surpassed all that I've hoped for (and ever wished)

by confusedants



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confusedants/pseuds/confusedants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was Sandman, by the way," he says. </p><p>"That’s who did this?" MJ asks.</p><p>"No, that’s who I had to ditch you for last night," Peter says guiltily. "He wasn’t so bad. This lovely piece of work is courtesy of Rhino."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've surpassed all that I've hoped for (and ever wished)

**Author's Note:**

> A friend on Tumblr reminded me of the shortage of Peter/MJ fic in the world, so...this happened. It hasn’t been edited and this is also my first time writing either of these two, but whatever.

"You know, I really hate -" Peter breaks off, swearing as he attempts to peel off the Spider-Man costume.

"Aww, you poor thing," Mary Jane says from her seat on the bed, half-sarcastic, but Peter can hear the concern in her voice.

"This sucks, MJ, even my _hair_ hurts right now. And I have to be at work in -" he glances at the clock, "three hours," he groans. 

He struggles with the suit (even trying to get his arm out of the sleeve hurts) for a few more seconds before declaring: "I give up."

"We're going to have to cut it off," MJ says.

Peter swears again, resuming his struggle with the sleeve. (This would be a lot easier if he could lift his left arm more than six inches.) "Can't. The spare needs to be washed 'n' I won't have time to repair this one."

"I washed the spare earlier," MJ says.

Peter blinks at her for a moment. "You are _the best_ ," he says emphatically.

MJ stands up and kisses his cheek lightly. "You know it," she says.

Peter tries to turn his head to return her kiss but his neck is apparently not working that way right now. Or possibly ever again. 

The pain must be showing on his face because MJ winces. "I'll go grab some scissors," she says. "Stop moving, I'm getting sore just looking at you."

"Yes, ma'am," he says.

Mary Jane returns from the bathroom with a set of scissors Peter's seen her use to trim her bangs between haircuts. "Arm," she says.

He hands her his right arm first, because it's his most-functioning limb at the moment. Which isn't saying much. He closes his eyes, focusing on the dull sound of the scissors cutting a line up the seam of his sleeve and his wife's fingers on his arm.

He's so, _so_ tired, but it's good to be home.

"It was Sandman, by the way," he says. 

"That's who did this?" MJ asks.

"No, that's who I had to ditch you for last night," Peter says guiltily. "He wasn't so bad. This lovely piece of work is courtesy of Rhino."

Mary Jane is done with his right sleeve and is standing right behind him at this point, cutting straight up his spine. This reveals the very large, very deep bruise that takes up half of Peter's back and most of his left shoulder.

"Jeez, Peter," she says. "Did he drop a building on you?"

"No, just a wall."

"I don't even want to know if you're kidding."

Peter snorts and tries not to flinch as she lifts his left arm enough to cut the fabric. "I wish I was kidding," he says. "No fun at all. One out of one Spider-Mans would not recommend."

"I'll keep that in mind." She finishes cutting and removes the pieces of material that were his shirt. "Sit down," she says, nudging him as gently as possible toward the bed. "Those boots aren't going to take themselves off."

"I know I said this already, but you are seriously the best."

MJ pats his knee in acknowledgment as she kneels down. "How did you get home?" she asks. "You better not have been swinging with your shoulder like that."

Peter inwardly cringes at the very thought. "No way. I rode the top of a bus for the first thirty blocks and then a bunch of people at the bus station started yelling at me for being a menace. I was literally just sitting on top of the bus. And then the driver came out and started yelling at me for freeloading. So I just ended up walking the last seven blocks."

"Ah, New York," MJ laughs. 

"I'll swipe my pass twice when I go to work in the morning to pay for it."

"It _is_ morning."

Peter frowns. "Don't remind me."

She finishes taking his boots off and bounces up to sit next to him. "You can get the pants off on your own, right?"

"Yeah," he says, collapsing back onto the bed. "But..later. Need some rest first. Thanks, MJ."

She moves to lie next to him. "Anytime."

Somehow, she means that. Peter still doesn't know why. He still doesn't know how this all happened in the first place. He doesn't know how his life ended up this way, how he came to share a home and a life and a last name with this woman. He doesn't know why she puts up with him, or how she can get through nights like this one with a smile and not enough sleep. He doesn't know why she's there every night when he gets home and why he gets to wake up next to her every morning.

He doesn't understand it, but when he's lying next to her that doesn't matter. With Mary Jane, he can relax for a few minutes, forget about everything else, ignore the bone-deep ache, and breathe. 

"I love you," he whispers, not daring to turn his head to face her because he already made that mistake once tonight.

"Love you, too," Mary Jane whispers back, already on the verge of sleep. "'m proud of you."

"For getting beat up? Thanks."

"Hey," she says, shifting to lean her head on his (relatively) good shoulder. "I mean that, Peter."

Peter doesn't know why she's still with him, but he can't be anything but grateful that she is.

"Thank you, Mary Jane."

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I have _no idea_ when this takes place.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
